Fantasy
by Trinka
Summary: Sequel to Reality. Still AU. Do you ever wonder what the contestants of reality shows are thinking while watching their show aired? Me too. That's why I wrote this. Read my story Reality first or you won't understand. Rated T just in case.


This is a sequel to my story Reality, you REALLY need to read that before you read this. This is not a stand-alone story. It will not make any sense if you have not read Reality.

**Fantasy**

"It's starting," Hermione yelled from the living room. Ginny scampered out of the kitchen with a big bowl of popcorn and a couple cans of coke. She passed the coke around before planting herself next to Harry, who, the adorable boyfriend that he was, put his arm around her and kissed her forehead. She grinned like a maniac at him.

"Augh," Hermione moaned. "You two. Stop being so darn cute." Ginny stuck her tongue out at Hermione.

"Yeah," Ron piped in. "get a room," he said, draping his arm around Hermione in a similar fashion and grinning when Hermione looked accusingly at him.

"We have a room," Harry responded. "You just happen to be in it as well, that's all."

"Shhhhhh," giggled Ginny. "I'm trying to watch the show," she finished with mock seriousness.

The overly dramatic theme music started up and Harry groaned and threw some popcorn at the screen when they showed him. "Get that ugly bloke off the tube!"

Ginny elbowed him in the stomach. "Shush you."

Connie's voice started speaking over the clips of Harry and all the girls and Ginny cried, "No!" pressing firmly against Harry's side and covering her ears. "I don't ever want to hear that voice again!" Ginny could hear Harry laughing by the rumbling in his chest.

"She's stopped talking Ginny," Hermione supplied. "You can stop snuggling with the bachelor."

Ginny sat up quickly. "He is not the bachelor. He's my boyfriend. Aren't you?"

Harry grinned and kissed her nose. Hermione rolled her eyes and groaned again.

A few more group shots were tossed about on the screen before a commercial break came on. "What?" Ron said. "Commercials already? The bloody show just started."

"Are you so desperate to watch your sister make a fool of herself, Ronald?" Ginny asked in a dangerous tone.

"'Course," he answered with no remorse. "If it was really such a hellish situation like you've implied, I want to see it all." He ignored Ginny's glare.

Giving up on the glare when she realized it wasn't having the desired effect, Ginny asked, "Where are the others? They're going to miss everything."

As though her words were a cue, there was a knocking on the door. Ginny pressed her index fingers to her temples. "Those divinations classes worked wonders, eh?" She dashed to the door and opened it. "You're late," she exclaimed as the two new arrivals shed their jackets and joined everyone in the living room.

"Sorry," Trista apologized, her face turning a shade of red that could have out done Ginny. "We got a little distracted." She sat down hurriedly on one of the unoccupied couches, so she didn't see the look her escort shot at the others in the room.

"Fred Weasley!" Ginny yelled at him. "Stop snogging my friend! It's disgusting to think of it."

"Here here," Ron added. "And I think you should take your own advice and stop snogging Harry. That creates a disgusting mental image." Harry leaned over and slugged Ron in the arm. "Not that way. You kissing my sister I meant. Gross, man."

"Sure, I'll stop kissing him," Ginny replied off-handedly.

"What?" Harry asked in surprise, while Ron's mouth hung open before widening into a triumphant smile.

"Yeah. I'll stop kissing Harry if you stop kissing Hermione."

Ron's smile withered and morphed into an ugly glare.

"Oof. With a face like that, I'm not sure why Hermione would want to kiss you anyway," Ginny finished.

Ron was spared from having to reply by the return of the show, which was heralded by Trista. She had been watching the exchange with the deepest of amusements. Fred sat down next to her and mimicked the other boys. All three boys now had their arms around their girls possessively. Ginny grinned at the thought that they were the boys' possessions. _They have it all wrong_, Ginny thought, seeing the same possessive looks on Hermione and Trista's faces. The same look she was sure on her own face at times.

There was a shot of the room they all started out in and Trista moaned in despair when she saw that there was a shot of her in her fancy dress. "Isn't that the dress you wore for the last rose ceremony?" Harry asked, confused.

"Yes," Trista wailed. "They didn't tell us how we were supposed to dress, so I thought I'd dress fancy. Ginny was the reason I wasn't dressed like that when we met you. She got me permission to get changed."

Fred leaned close to Trista and whispered something to her just loud enough for Ginny, sitting nearest them, to hear. "You looked gorgeous," he said. She smiled slowly at him. They kissed and Ginny made a noise at them. "Gross, Trista. Why do I have to watch two of my best friends snogging with two of my brothers."

"It's your fault," Trista said. "If you hadn't told me about your brothers' joke shop, I wouldn't have gone. It's your fault we're together."

"And," Hermione took up where Trista left off. "I don't know how, but I'm sure Ron and me getting together was your fault too."

"Everything's my fault!" Ginny whined dramatically.

"Shhhh," Harry quieted them. "This is my favorite part."

Ginny's face came on screen. She looked just as nervous as she had felt, but Ginny thought that she sounded remarkably calm, especially considering the words that were about to spew from her in her nervousness. "My name is Genevra Weasley. I'm 21 years old and I live in a flat in London. I have 6 older brothers, all of which look very much like me, only, obviously, male." The whole group of them started roaring at this point, but Ginny sat quietly, still incredibly mortified by the speech she had given.

The cut off the rest of her speech, much to Ginny's relief and began to show several other interviews, including Trista's, Tier's and Janice's at which time everyone jeered. Seeing her face on the television like that, Ginny realized that the entire Wizarding World would get to see her make a fool out of herself. She squirmed a bit at the thought, which brought Harry's attention.

"Hey," he whispered. "What's wrong?" She didn't answer. "People may think your silly now," he said, as though reading her mind. "but in the end, you win. They'll all forget about this by the end. They'll remember somebody saying something silly but they won't remember it was you. Besides," he said, pulling her closer. "I thought it was cute." She gave him a small smile and they went back to watching the show only to see another commercial break.

"Bollocks," Ron said. "I wanted to see Ginny say something else stupid."

"Don't worry," Ginny began, fighting back tears which tore at her throat. "You'll get plenty of that." She cleared her throat as discreetly as she could before talking again. "Anyone want anything else to drink?"

She walked to the kitchen before anyone could answer. Hermione followed her and found her leaning up against the sink breathing deeply, her head back and eyes staring as the ceiling to try to keep her tears at bay.

"Don't listen to him, Ginny. You know he's just joking, right?"

Ginny tried to laugh but it came out more like a sob. "What's my problem? I should be over the embarrassment by now."

"Yeah, you should."

Ginny looked disbelievingly at Hermione, who smiled in a knowing way. "I saw Harry trying to talk to you. I'll assume he told you that it doesn't matter? It really doesn't, you know." Ginny wouldn't look her in the eyes. "You haven't watched these shows much, but I have. Unless they continue to bring it up each episode, by the time there are only six of you left, no one will remember it was you that said it. Or if they do, they won't care." Ginny grunted her response to that.

"I'm serious," Hermione went on. "That line might end up being the thing that everyone loves about you." She raised her voice slightly and pitched it toward the living room before going on. "Especially on the episodes when they see that your brothers really do look exactly like you, only male."

"I heard that," Ron and Fred both yelled from the living room.

Ginny and Hermione laughed as they grabbed cokes and left the kitchen. The show was just coming back on. It was almost time for the first rose ceremony, and there were shots of the girls waiting nervously before hand, as well as a few interviews. Most of them were from girls that Ginny hadn't met, girls that had been eliminated the first night. One of the interviews was of Tier who was talking about how excited she was to be there and how nice all the girls were.

"Ooooh. Tier," Trista whimpered. "I wish we knew how to get a hold of her."

"I do," Ginny responded. "She couldn't make it tonight, but she's going to try to come next week."

"Oh good!" Trista bubbled.

"You should tell her to go to stop by our shop as well. Maybe we could find a girl for George." Fred said in all seriousness.

"No!" Ginny interjected. "No more of my friends are going to date my brothers. I've had it with that!"

"Fine," Fred answered easily, but he leaned down to whisper to Trista, "Remind me to invite George next week." She smiled wickedly, something that Ginny wouldn't have thought possible from the sweet-mannered Trista.

This was when she realized that she was missing the show. She watched in time to see herself walk up and receive a rose from Harry. The producers had made the whole thing very dramatic and Ginny found herself almost crying again as she watched herself on screen go back to comfort Joice Turner. "I need to look her up," Ginny said suddenly. "I told myself I would after that night." There was silence at this remark which suited Ginny.

The commercials came back.

"Is that it?" Ron asked, looking at his watch.

"No," Harry responded quickly. "There's still the dinner."

"And yes, Ron," Ginny said, trying to make the situation more of a laugh-with-me than a laugh-at-me one. "I do say something stupid again. You're in for another treat."

Ginny whiled the time during the commercials away by listening to everyone else talk. There she sat with one of the most handsome men she new with his arm around her, surrounded by her friends – and a couple members of her family – just having a good time. It was quite a change from her last relationship, spending all day over a hot cauldron with very little appreciation and no social life. _How could I have ever considered going back to Neville_, she pondered, snuggling closer to Harry.

He looked down at her, his love shining through his eyes. She knew it was, but he hadn't said it yet. She told him that she loved him the night that she chose him over Neville, but, though he proved it every day, he had never voiced it.

The commercials ended while the two of them were staring at each other and they were alerted of this by Ron's comment of "Good. I get to see Ginny say something stup – silly again." He very wisely corrected himself when he saw Hermione's arm raise, poised for a good wallop.

As they were watching, for a while there, Ginny thought they were going to leave out her interview. However, there was no such luck. And, in the spirit of this show, she was – as usual – last. "Ginevra," the Harry on screen said. "You said that you're between jobs. What job are you trying to get?"

"Well, I'm actually trying to get reemployed for a job that I had worked previously."

"And that was?" Harry asked her.

"I used to be the assistant editor for the Quibbler."

"You didn't actually say that!" Ron almost stood up from his shock. "You actually said that? In front of a large group of girls with whom you were competing? What were you thinking?"

"I wasn't," Ginny answered. "Harry has that effect on me sometimes. When he's around, I just talk. No thinking." She turned to Hermione. "That was actually my mantra while on the show. No thinking." She turned back to Ron. "Despite my verbal calamities, it was actually more useful not to think because of the things I found myself thinking. They were sometimes worse than the things I _said_ while not thinking. Not good."

"What kind of things?" Fred asked interestedly.

"Right, like I'm going to tell you of all people."

"Oh," Fred said, placing a hand over his heart. "that hurt."

The banter continued like this during the preview for the next episode. From the glances Ginny got, there appeared to be a lot of Janice in the next episode. Yes. It would be very good to have Tier with them next week. All the biting comments that Ginny wanted to make, but dare not, would be easily voiced by Tier who wasn't afraid to say exactly what she thought.

Everyone stayed for a couple of hours after the show ended until finally Trista admitted that she needed to be getting home. Fred offered to Apparate with her home, saying that he wanted to talk with her parents again. Ginny refrained from rolling her eyes. The only thing he wanted to do was have a private snog with his gorgeous girlfriend.

Hermione went home with Ron for dinner leaving Harry and Ginny alone in the flat that Ginny shared with Hermione. They continued sitting on the couch they had been on all night.

"This was nice," Ginny said, still curled up against Harry's side.

"Yeah, it was. I like your friends. And your brothers, for that matter."

Ginny snorted. "Just don't tell Ron that. He'll get a big head over it."

Harry laughed a short bark-like laugh that reminded her of Sirius. She sat up and looked at him until he returned her look. "I love you," she said fervently.

He brought his hand up to brush his fingers across her cheek. She loved it when he did that. She closed her eyes and tilted her head to give him better leverage. He chuckled and she knew it was because she always did that.

She felt his breath on her ear before he spoke. "You are so beautiful, Ginny."

She smiled up at him, disappointed that he still had not voiced his love for her, but so in love with him that she didn't care. She reached a hand up to grab the back of his head, her fingers brushing through his unruly hair before bringing his lips to hers. She usually didn't do that. She usually let him initiate the kiss. She usually did, but this time she didn't care.

They pulled apart several minutes later not quite panting for breath, but more like they were getting used to breathing air instead of breathing each other. He was intoxicating.

They popped in a movie which they really had not intention of watching and proceeded to snog each other senseless. Until they heard the familiar 'pop' outside the door to the flat which they knew signaled Hermione's arrival. They returned to the position they had been in when everyone left, him sitting there, and her snuggling up against him.

"Oh good grief," Hermione muttered when she came in. "Have you two moved at all since I left?" They waited until she was out of the room before smiling wickedly at each other.

"I'll come over after you get off work tomorrow," Harry said at length, giving her another long kiss.

He picked up his jacket, put it on and opened the door, smiling at her before he stepped outside. She heard the 'pop' that signaled his departure and fell back on the couch giggling.

Hermione walked back into the room after hearing Harry leave. With a very serious look on her face she asked "Had you guys moved since I left?"

She never got a reply. Ginny started laughing so hard and for so long that eventually Hermione gave up and left the room. This made Ginny laugh even harder. She was still chuckling occasionally to herself when she fell asleep.

* * *

It is now official. This is the end of Fantasy. I have tried a dozen times to write more but I just can't do it. The rest of the story is for you to figure out. I know you will hate me for it, and you're entitled, but this is it.

I am working on another story, though, and I have high hopes for it. It does not currently have a title, but it is basically the Harry Potter series, one book at a time, from the point of view of Ginny. I've only finished book one so far (which is merely a ten page chapter, since Ginny isn't much involved in Harry's first year at Hogwarts) and I'm working on book two (which will be considerably longer and most likely several chapters) but I'm not going to post them until I've done a bit more. It's my insurance. I don't want to post another story that I love only to watch it die because I can't seem to finish it.

I love you all for reading, and I hope you don't hate me for this ending to Harry and Ginny's story, but... There it is. Maybe someday I will have a breakthrough and write more. But, for now, this is the end.


End file.
